


柚御：止

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: IF线：假设小太郎没死，万夜也没有死
Relationships: Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou





	柚御：止

空气流动缓慢而丧失了生机，一层层随着地下的深度把这里涂抹了一层名为“寂静”的油漆。  
可是这一日除了医疗仪器发出的规则声，还有定期进出过的脚步声，又迎来了其他。

小太郎苏醒后躺在床上，第一个捕捉到的人是坐在床边椅子上的万夜。

真是不可思议。  
本以为再也见不到的人…  
本以为只能存活在其体内的“所有”…  
就在这里。

先前刚深知感情与真相的他所做的告别，原来还没有到时候。  
这也许就是“特别之处”吧？

万夜靠在椅子上，歪过去而头恰好支在椅子背敲起来的角上。他好好穿着候补生的制服，取下手套的手在布料颜色上衬得过于白皙。  
他们经历了什么小太郎知道，他身体给割得怎么破烂不堪他也知道。但现在他们俩都活着，在这个地方，到底是怎么做到的呢？  
但不论如何，如果万夜能现在这样好好的坐在这里等着他醒来，那…大概经历了许久许久。

他动了动手指，意外的身体没有想的那么重。或许身体每个细胞在看到眼前自己的神的那一刻，便苏醒了。  
肌肤代替他回忆起许多事，许多在黑暗前最后一刻的事。  
他用力抓住抗拒接受自己内脏的万夜，手指僵硬又倔强。  
他重重拍着万夜的脑袋，头一次感觉到那个满是汗的头发柔软的出乎意料。  
最后他无力的手指失去了知觉，从染满血的白色绢布上滑落，让他身子得不到丝毫支撑。  
然后现在，他被清洗干净的手就埋在柔软的被子旁，隔一点距离就能碰到万夜。

他伸手想去碰触他。  
决定前，胳膊就拽着他的肩探了出去。  
但还没碰到，对方就醒了。

忽然起身的动作差点让椅子被掀翻，刺耳打破这个房间本来的节奏。  
万夜猛然扑进他怀里，抱住了他。

真是不可思议。

怀里的重量几乎要嵌入他的身体里。  
万夜真的就在这里。  
从神落回人，和个小孩子似的任性的抱着他还没拆完线的身子，哭得稀里哗啦。  
小太郎都有些不知如何回应，如何展露心底突如其来的幸福。如果不控制的话，他肯定会做出连自己都不知道的事。  
所以他僵着身子，却按耐不住的抬起刚才扑空的手抱了上去，用掌心从后面一次次顺着那头干净的黑发。

深呼吸后，万夜抬起脸。近距离四目相对的两人视线间还蒙着层未擦干的泪。  
苏醒后首次确认了对方看向自己的眼睛，像是有什么在脑海中被衔接。  
几秒对望溢出了心情，小太郎圈起臂弯将万夜深拥入怀。随后他得到了回应，抱紧他的双臂久久不肯松开。

时间便止步于此。

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记：构思存活情况的瞎设定】  
> 小太郎健康的内脏一半去了万夜身体里，另一半则用奈落开发的人工内脏取代。当然万夜身体里另一半衰败的内脏也已经体化成了人工内脏。  
> 只是相比人工部分，小太郎的内脏能更好更快的适应在万夜体内，所以才移植过去一大部分。当然这话对于小太郎来说再好不过。  
> 这样一算，他们从手术到恢复已经过了两个月左右。尤其是小太郎修养和苏醒的比万夜要晚，也是因为他先前任务里受的伤太重，先前奈落一直让他处于沉睡状态。


End file.
